Domestic life supernatural style
by Bindi-fox
Summary: Dean thought that he finally might get a chance at the 'apple pie' life, despite Bobby being gone. He forgot the complications that come from being with an angel, and the problems that two little nephilim could cause. Shots of life from his children's perspective as they grow up. Destiel and Sabriel.


**Hey guys this is a collaborative effort between myself and Sherlock River Hekate, we will be taking turns doing chapters first up is Sherlock River Hekate and I will do the next one and so on so forth. **

**This is a Destiel and Sabriel fic, so if you don't like slash leave now, you have been warned. Please review, we appreciate feedback whether it be just a comment on if you like it or not, suggestions on what to do next or feedback on how we can improve our writing. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this fic! Now Allon-sy! :P**

"No, Cas," Dean said simply.

"Why not?" Cas countered, sitting across from him at the table.

"There is a million reasons why not," Dean stated, a grim expression on his face.

They were sitting in the empty kitchen, having an argument that had been going on and off for the past two months. This wasn't an argument for other people to hear, and both Dean and Cas were glad that everyone was out of the bunker for once.

"Dean, you cannot tell me that you wouldn't like to be a father," Cas replied softly, his blue eyes drilling holes into Dean.

Dean sighed. Cas was right, he would like to be a father. However there were quite a few reasons why that would be a terrible idea.

"We're hunters. We can barely protect ourselves let alone someone who can't handle a weapon," Dean tried this argument again, "I don't want someone else, another innocent person, getting hurt because of what we do."

Cas looked confused as he explained, "Dean, the child would be the product of an angel and a human, they would not be defenceless." Dean could see that there might be a point to that. "And do you really think I would allow anything to happen to our child?"

There was that look in Cas's eyes again, the one that reminded you he wasn't just anyone, but an angel of the lord. The look that says 'you touch something I love and you will not last a single other second'.

"Okay," Dean conceded, "But we travel around, a lot. Crappy motel rooms and diner food. That's no way to raise a kid, trust me," he couldn't help but think about the life he had, always on the road.

He'd sworn that if he ever had children, he wouldn't let that be the life they led. Cas just looked at him.  
"We have this bunker, which is close enough to a home. Maybe you will have to cut back on the hunting, let Sam and Garth take over for a while."

Dean grimaced at the idea of letting his brother go off hunting without him, but he said nothing. There was a shining light in Cas' eyes and he did love that look on the angel.

"I still don't think it's a good idea…" Dean trailed off. He had one other reason for disagreeing with his angel's idea of starting a family, but he really didn't want to say it.

"Why Dean?" Cas was being blunt. There was no way that Dean could not say what he was thinking, but he had asked the angel not to read his thoughts.

"Dean?" Cas persisted. The hunter let out a begrudging sigh but dropped his gaze to the stained wooden table top.

"I don't want to be like my dad," He mumbled. He wasn't sure if he was loud enough to be heard, but as soon as Cas took his fidgeting hands into his own, he knew that the other man had heard.

"You will be a wonderful father Dean," Cas smiled, "We both had less than ideal fathers but I think that together we can be better parents than our own fathers were."

Dean's thoughts were conflicting, part of him did want to have a child with Cas, but the other part was worried about all the things that could go wrong.

"I'll, let me think about it?" Dean asked, looking at Cas. Cas smiled and nodded, giving Dean a quick kiss then standing up and leaving the kitchen.

_**Two weeks later**_

"I can't believe you agreed," Sam stated in amazement.

"Yea well, I'm having trouble believing it myself," Dean agreed.

They were sitting on the couch, staring mindlessly at the TV after a hunt. Both boys were exhausted, but luckily unharmed.

"I kinda just realised how much it meant to Cas," There was no way he would ever tell his brother that he was just as excited himself.

"So does that mean male angels can get pregnant?" Sam asked curiously as Gabriel walked in, sitting down almost on top of the younger Winchester.

"Don't be silly, Sammy," Gabriel answered with a laugh, "Cassy is going to find himself a female vessel."  
Dean choked on the mouthful of beer he had just taken, and stared disbelievingly at the archangel for a moment.

"Female vessel?" He asked weakly, "As in Cas is going to become a chick?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but was saved from answering by the other angel who was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Dean. I had assumed you had realised that. Human males are not able to become pregnant," Dean turned to stare at him. "I had believed you would not find this such a problem, given your past with women."

"I just…" Dean trailed off and started his sentence again, "How long for?"

Cas mentally did the calculations, 9 months for carrying their child plus 6 months of breast feeding, and a few months to actually conceive.

"18 months I believe," He stated.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed, "18 months of you looking like somebody else, oh man." He wasn't particularly happy about this.

Cas sensed his partners displeasure, continued to explain to ease Dean's worries. "I will attempt to find a vessel that looks much like me own."

Dean sat there in shock, not quite sure what to say. It was one thing sleeping with a woman, but it was another thing entirely to have the person you love change gender for over a year.

"Dean," Sam prompted him, pulling him out of his muddled thoughts.

"What? Oh right," Dean stood and walked over to Cas, "If this is what has to be done then I guess a vessel like this one would be better. Means our baby will look a bit like you, well your vessel, when they're born."

_**Two months later**_

"Cas," Dean leant over and kissed her on the cheek, "Sweetheart, time to get up."

Cas slowly opened her eyes, staring blearily up at the man. Her eyes were the same vibrant blue that Jimmy's had been, Dean assumed it had something more to do with the angel's grace than the vessel's true eye colour. Her hair was ebony black and just as untameable as well, Cas had chosen his female vessel perfectly.

"Dean, I don't want to," She murmured, "I'm tired and my head hurts."

Dean laughed, it still surprised him after 3 months how much Cas was the same even though he/she looked different.

"Get up lazy," Dean said with a smile, "I'll make you breakfast."

Cas sat at the kitchen table while Dean fried eggs and bacon for breakfast. Suddenly she lurched from where she was sitting and ran to the bathroom. Dean, with his back to Cas, hadn't noticed.

Sam walked past the bathroom, then turning back when he noticed the door was open and heard a small whimper coming from inside. Gently, he pushed the door open a little further.

"Hey, you alright in there?" He called out.

"Yes, I believe so," Cas called out, pushing herself to her feet and walking out of the room.

"You don't look so good," Sam commented as they walked back to the kitchen.

"I feel unwell is all," Cas replied, "I am sure I will feel better later, I usually do."

Dean caught the end part of the conversation.

"What do you mean, usually do?" Dean asked worriedly

"I have been feeling unwell the past few mornings," Cas replied, "As I felt better later into the day I did not think I would need to inform you." Dean looked worried, but Sam's mind was working overtime.

"Cas, umm, when was the last time you, ah, had your period?" The last part came out in a bit of a rush, Sam going looked at him, her head tilted on the side as she did the calculations. Her eyes widened a little, and Dean caught the expression.

"Oh shit," He said simply, sinking into a chair.

"Congratulations," Sam smiled before leaving the two to come to terms with the revelation themselves.

_**Approximately nine months later**_

"Dean," Cas hissed, shaking her partner, "Dean, please wake up."

She got a grumble as the man turned over and pulled the blanket closer around him.

"Dean," She said a little louder, "Please." A sharp pain stabbed at her and she gasped. "Dean," she said a little more desperately.

"Wha' is it?" Dean replied groggily, wiping a hand over his face.

"I think we need to go to the hospital," She said, "Now."

"Why?" he asked, then his brain caught up with the words. "Shit really?"

All Cas could do was nod as a sharp pain went through her and she doubled over. Dean started grabbing her things and shoving them into a bag, shouting out to Sam and Gabriel.

A few minutes later, they were at the hospital, Dean refusing to leave Cas' side. As the angel was wheeled into a room, she grabbed onto Dean's hand.

"Please don't go," she said weakly.

"I won't Angel," Dean replied, "I'm not going anywhere."

Dean had forgotten that this person was still an angel in a vessel, and that the angel was a hundred times stronger than Dean would ever be.

The first child was born at 11.40pm on the 3rd of May, a healthy baby girl. And the second little girl was born at 1.10am on the morning of May the 4th. Dean had to laugh, he had two healthy baby twins, his and Cas's own children. And one was born on star wars day.

**Ok before you get on our case about how Cas is an angel and doesn't need to sleep. We know and the reason why Cas needs to sleep and eat is coz he/she is pregnant and is doing these things for the babies. He/she also needs to make milk for the babies to drink, so will continue to eat and drink until he/she is back into their male vessel ok? But for now on he/she will not be sleeping.**

**Once again please Review it helps us improve and is nice to get. I love the warm and fuzzies it will no doubt give me! :P **


End file.
